


Don't Anybody Need My Love?

by donsboy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg wonders if anyone wants him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Anybody Need My Love?

Greg sat on the roof of the lab looking at the stars. He'd just finished jotting some thought sown on his notepad, and was thinking about getting back to work. About that time, Greg heard the door to the roof open and saw Nick step out. Greg's heart skipped a beat just as it always did when he saw Nick. Greg opened the door to go back inside when Nick asked, “What's the hurry?”  
“Running samples for Grissom...gotta get them finished so maybe I can leave at a decent hour in the morning.”  
Nick laughed as the door banged shut. He, of all people, knew how hard a taskmaster Gil Grissom could be.

Nick finished his cigarette and decided to stretch his legs a bit before going back inside. That's when he found Greg's notepad where Greg had dropped it in his haste to get back inside. Nick knew he shouldn't do it, but he picked it up and began to read what Greg had recently written.....

I know I'm not that good looking, and I know my clothes are kinda loud  
when people laugh and make fun of me, I die a little inside because I  
don't have anybody to hold me and make it better.  
In a world where people hurt each other so much, a heart needs a place  
to go and recover. I don't have that.

I get so lonely sometimes and I wonder if there's only sadness, the hurt, the pain,   
and sorrow to look forward to tomorrow. I've got so much love to give, but  
no one wants it. Don't anybody need my love?.....

Nick re-read the passage again trying to fight back tears. He knew exactly how Greg felt about wanting someone to love. If he were to be completely honest, Greg was who he wanted and desired. He was just afraid to do anything about it. As he headed back downstairs to the lab, he got an idea. He went looking for Greg, but he wasn't in his lab. Nick found a piece for paper and wrote: G, PLEASE wait for me in the parking lot after work. N

Nick left the note where he was sure Greg would see it and went on about his business. When shift was over, Nick made his way to the door leading to the parking lot. He could see Greg standing by his car, and Nick felt butterflies in his stomach. Greg watched as Nick approached him, and wondered what the hell was going on.....  
“What's up, Nick?”

“G, I found something that belongs to you, and I wanted to return it.”

“What is it?”

“It's your notepad.....”

Greg turned several lovely shades of red when Nick told him this...

“Did you read it?”

“Only the top page....”

“Dammit, Nick, that stuff is private....”

“No one saw it but me. G., please read that top page ...”

Greg read the passage aloud, and when he finished, he glanced over at Nick. Greg was startled to see tears in the eyes of his favorite Texan.....   
“Nick, are you alright?”  
“I am now, Greg...”  
“I don't understand...”  
“It seems as though I've found someone who feels exactly like I do. And now I know that we feel the same about some of the same things, you think maybe we could get together and see what else we feel the same about?”

END


End file.
